kencyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Rawneth
|Shanir = Binder, maniuplating soul-images, walking the soulscape |House = Randir |Maternal house = |Origin = Riverlander |N appearances = * * * * |S appearances = * |N mentions = * * |S mentions = * }} }} Lady Rawneth, also known as the Witch of Wilden, is the Randir Matriarch, and Kenan's mother. She's also the patron of the Priests' College. She practices native magic including shadow sorcery and shadow casting. Rawneth has bound many Randir, though a matriarch binding is against tradition. She only binds her favorites. Many of her followers file their teeth to symbolize their allegiance to her. Biography Rawneth was born the daughter of the previous Lord Randir. Young and ambitious, Rawneth tried to seduce Greshan, with the goal of contracting to him and having a half-Knorth son, the next Highlord. Greshan's grandmother Kinzi, seeing Rawneth's intentions, forbade the match, and banned Rawneth from Gothregor and the Women's Halls. Rawneth introduced Greshan to her favorite cousin Roane, who became his friend. At Tentir, Greshan and Roane called upon Ganth one night, that ended with Roane's death. Subsequently Gerraint tried to make a match between Ganth and Rawneth, to heal things between their houses, though this did not take place. After Greshan was killed, Rawneth got Gerraint to agree that if she could restore Greshan, he would recognize any child of theirs as the Knorth heir. Gerraint died that night, so that did not happen, though Rawneth did conceive a son, in the Moon Garden with the changer who had assumed Greshan's form. Rawneth returned to Wilden, contracted with a Randir Highborn, and her son Kenan was born. Ten years later, after her father, the old Lord Randir, died, Rawneth took out a contract with the Bashtiri Shadow Guild against his heir, Randiroc. Without a current Lord Randir, she turned to the Highlord—Ganth, at the time—to have him confirm Kenan as the next lord. Kinzi, the Knorth matriarch, had witnessed Rawneth in the Moon Garden with the changer, and couldn't be sure who Kenan's father was—and therefore, whether or not his claim was legitimate. So she summoned Rawneth and her child to Gothregor to have Adiraina read the boy's bloodlines, planning to advise Ganth whether or not to confirm Kenan on that basis. Rawneth knew her son was sired by a changer, and to prevent Kinzi from learning this, Rawneth took out a contract with the Bashtiri Shadow Guild against the Knorth women, resulting in the Knorth Massacre. Then, with no Highlord in power to reject or approve claims to lordship, nor to stop her, Rawneth made her son Lord Randir. Shanir Like all lords and matriarchs, Rawneth is Shanir with the power to bind Kencyr to her. Agaist all customs, she uses this ability more or less openly, and has many bound followers. She only binds her favorites. Some of them, like Wither, have filed eyeteeth that signify this. Rawneth can manipulate soul-images and walk the soulscape. She can destroy, heal, and create, showing alignment with all three faces of God. References }} Category:Highborn Category:Randir Category:Kencyr matriarchs Category:Randir Highborn Category:Highborn ladies